runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Competitions
I'm sure we've all been in or noticed the competitions that users have been having. They've been operated in a sort of first-come-first-served fashion. When one ends, another one is made. The topics have been kinds of specific. Best navy, species, clan, and location. Perhaps after the end of Wise Old Discovery, we could have official competition. This would be biyearly (every six months (probably in June and December)), and last a while (maybe two months). There would be many categories of "best"s (Best faction/clan/unit, best quest, best NPC, best monster, best character/adventurer, best war/battle, best update, and others), and everyone could submit one article into each category if they want, which is voted on by the community. Afterwards, the top three in each category would receive a honorary template thats looks cool saying "So-and-so, your article, whatever-it's-called, placed wherever in the something category". Ideas? Comments? 05:23, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Sounds much better than a messy plethora of (mainly) individual competitions focusing on one category. Perhaps the community would vote on articles, rather than one person. Perhaps opposes would not be included, otherwise one person could oppose every other article. -- 16:45, 2 April 2008 (UTC) No Offense but I prefer the current style, if it was like that people would know the categories for every year and they would never change, so they would be able to premake articles and wouldnt get an original competition. I say individual categories ftw :-) Morgoth Bauglir 01:47, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :Well said, Morgoth. No, I prefer competitions that are themed by the creator, as those are more fun and allow us to swap ideas or revive ideas for later dates and purposes (as Chia did with the 1st Asgarnain Naval Fleet). Anyway, this wiki isn't even a year old, and the mother wiki only three - and it feels like a vast amount of time wiki-wise from my first edits to now, so a bi-yearly competition would simply be too long to even contemplate thinking about. Either we run this on top of normal competitions, make it smaller, or don't have this super-competition at all. If we were going to impose restrictions on competitions, then it should be a timing system - i.e. competition can last for _ days, there must be _ days between two competitions etc. ::"No Offense but I prefer the current style, if it was like that people would know the categories for every year and they would never change, so they would be able to premake articles and wouldnt get an original competition." If that would happen, then there would probably be a rule saying the entries had to be new articles. If it was done that way, then the mega competition would double as a way to increase the wiki's page count.-- 09:03, 27 April 2008 (UTC) :::I support the Mega Competetion because it would be good for the RSFFW, albeit long. If we have one in June and one in December every year, then that leaves 1 month for creating the article, and 5 months for judging. We should have categorys such as Bestiary, NPC, Kingdom, City, Item, Spell/Prayer, Quest, etc. Each would have the ranks of All Around Best (1st, 2nd, 3rd), Most Funny, Longest, Coolest, Most Modern, Most Unmodern, Most Stern, Most Complicated. A plathora of users (most likely sysops) would control judging, one user/sysop per category. S|He will narrow down the contestants to 5 per rank. Then, a poll decides the final fate. The polls are posted on the main page, each with 5 options. The title will be "Most (rank) (Category)", for example: "Most Funny NPC". This is how I think it should happen, if it does at all. 14:51, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I like the way you have categories AND awards mixed together. However, putting the polls on the Main Page might not be a good idea. Since you have a range of categories and a range of awards, the amount of polls you need is ca+b=p where c is the amount of categories, a is the number of category specific awards, b is the amount of award-only awards and p is the amount of polls. That gives you a lot of polls. There could instead be a site notice asking people to vote on the necessary page. Oh, and you might not have noticed, but poll question titles have to be different. ::::However, I'm not sure about the way you want mainly sysops to select the five for the poll. What if someone thought an article that wasn't selected was good? I'd either have the community vote on 5-10 options for the poll and then have the poll, or all the entries in a category go into the poll. -- 16:58, 27 April 2008 (UTC) "No Offense but I prefer the current style, if it was like that people would know the categories for every year and they would never change, so they would be able to premake articles and wouldnt get an original competition." If that would happen, then there would probably be a rule saying the entries had to be new articles. If it was done that way, then the mega competition would double as a way to increase the wiki's page count.-- But when I said premake I didn't mean POST them, it is so simple to write an article and just save it on your computer until the competition comes. Morgoth Bauglir 16:38, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Excellent reasoning! And although I don't see why anyone would do this, that's still a valid point. --Fegaxeyl 20:06, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::To be honest, I never thought of that. But it isn't that simple if you're using wiki formatting and templates in your article. -- 13:25, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I support Chiafriend12's idea. it would make things more orgainized, and active(look at Power to the clans). We wuld have more people judging, and others. Also, please see my New User Page and Wise old Discovery.Stevenyean 01:51, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Personally, I just can't make myself find the good part of this idea. First, there are so many different categories we would need a way of keeping them all together. Secondly, who would the community be - the users or anyone who comes along? And if so, will they have time to read through every single article and judge each one? Furthermore, by having individual competitions that last a month or two on a particular category instead of a mega-competition that takes so long people forget about it gives a feeling of pressure but also gives the entrant the need to create a quality article that is continuously updated or linked with new articles, making the experience more fun. On that point, you can choose whether or not to join the competition, whereas wiki-wide you would feel like you had to do it with the rest of the community, or have people continuously going on saying "Your article so-and-so should really be entered". And having one person judging makes it easier, if slightly longer. Because of all these reasons I say: NO --Fegaxeyl 08:25, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ---- I think there should be a competition every 2-3 months. I am da bomb! 18:24, September 4, 2009 (UTC)